barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus
'Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus' is the sixth computer-animated Barbie movie, released in 2005. This is Barbie's first and only 3D movie. Plot Official Summary ''"Barbie takes flight in her first original princess fairy tale movie, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. '' ''Princess Annika discovers adventure when she is befriended by Brietta - a magnificent winged horse - that flies her to the beautiful Cloud Kingdom. Annika has only three days to break the spell of Wenlock, an evil wizard who has turned her family to stone. On her quest to defeat Wenlock, Annika meets new friends and together they travel to forbidden forests, skate through icy caverns and fly above the clouds as they attempt to build a magical wand of light." Full Story In a magical kingdom, the Queen wants to surprise her daughter, Princess Annika, with a birthday gift. When she opens the door to Annika's room, she discovers that Annika is missing, having gone to an ice rink without asking for permission. Out skating, Annika meets a small polar bear whom she names Shiver. When Annika returns to the palace, her parents are so worried and overprotective they forbid her from skating ever again. That night, Annika sneaks out of the palace to join a festival. A powerful wizard named Wenlock appears and asks the princess to marry him. When Annika refuses, Wenlock furiously tells the king and queen the fate of their "other daughter," which surprises Annika. Wenlock magically turns everyone into stone, but Annika is saved by Brietta, a flying horse, but Wenlock tells her that she has three days to marry him, otherwise the spell will become permanent. Brietta takes Annika to a castle in the clouds called the Cloud Kingdom. There, Annika discovers that "the other daughter" of the king and queen is Brietta, who was transformed into a Pegasus by Wenlock when she refused to marry him (explaining why Annika's parents are so overprotective). Annika decides to build the "Wand of Light" to break Wenlock's spell. In order to accomplish this, they must have a measure of courage, a ring of love and a gem of ice lit by hope's eternal flame. The Cloud Queen gives Brietta a crystal bell to ring if she is in need of help. The group travels to the Forbidden Forest, where they meet a young man named Aidan who helps them after they get caught in a net. When Shiver and Annika fall into a giant's stew pot, Annika tricks him into chaining himself to a post, and uses her hair ribbon to climb out. The ribbon is the same size as her, and as a measure of courage, it turns into a staff for the Wand of Light. After trading Annika's skates for a fake map, the group finds themselves in a large cavern filled with gems, where a sign tells them to take only what they need. Although they get 2 gems, Shiver causes a cave-in thanks to his amazement of the gems' sparkles, which they narrowly manage to escape. As Aidan starts to forge the Wand, he reveals that he ran away from his parents and lost all of his money gambling. He wishes to return to them and ask for forgiveness. Brietta offers her tiara to make the ring of love. With all three objects, the "Wand of Light" is assembled, and Brietta transforms back into her human form. Annika and Brietta return to the Cloud Kingdom on two pegasuses summoned by the Cloud Queen's bell, but Wenlock pursues them, hurting Brietta. Angrily Annika asks the wand to destroy Wenlock. But it does not work. Annika gives up. Finally she agrees to marry Wenlock if he changes her parents and the people back to normal persons. Wenlock refuses her for she is hateful, just like his other wives. He sneers at her, taking the wand from Annika's hand. He causes a snowslide, trapping Annika. Immediately Aidan comes and helps to dig Annika out. Aidan and Brietta brings an unconscious Annika to the Cloud Kingdom. After Annika wakes up, the trio go to Wenlock's place. Blush decides not to give the clouds a dusk color to give Annika more time after some persuasion by Rose. While Brietta guards the pegasus, Annika, Aidan, and Shiver slides to the green castle. Aidan fights against Griffin as Annika searches for the wand. When she finds the wand, suddenly the gem falls. Fortunately Aidan gives Annika his own. Realizing how to work the Wand, Annika asks it to defeat Wenlock, for the love of her family and friends. Wenlock turns to be an ordinary person and the spell on Annika's parents is broken. Annika shows them Brietta and the entire family celebrates together, while Aidan's father forgives him. Aidan makes Annika meet his father too. The end scene shows Aidan and Annika skating in the cloud palace. Both Aidan and Annika are wearing crowns, signifying that they have gotten married. Brietta remarks that they look happy, and gifts the Cloud Queen with the Wand, who replies that it will be the first star at night. Starring The Voices Of Trailers Soundtrack The theme song for the film, "Hope Has Wings", was performed by Brie Larson . The music for the film was composed by Arnie Roth. The orchestral music is from Haydn's Symphony no. 94, "Surprise" and Beethoven's 6th Symphony "Pastoral." Trivia * This is the longest Barbie movies ever (84 mins 30 secs) *This is the first movie that shows Barbie/Annika on how good is she at ice skating. *The movie is marketed as Barbie's first original princess movie. *In the ice-skating rink, when Wenlock appeared (shown on the right), you can see Nutcracker, a character from Barbie in the Nutcracker, behind some crowds. *The movie was supposed to be called "Barbie: The Treasures of Pegasus". *This is the only movie that has came in 3D. Goofs *When Annika and Shiver trapped at Ollie's pan, we can see Annika's purple ribbon was missing for a few times. Gallery Official Stills Pegasus2.jpg Barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-barbie-movies-9841720-2100-1575.jpg Books 51P32NS5CDL._SS500_.jpg 51VN1PCJK9L._SS500_.jpg 519GNs1DGyL._SS500_.jpg Barbie-MoP_MagicalTreasures.jpg 51jZTqfV6iL._SS500_.jpg 51C53ZK3GDL._SS500_.jpg Video Game version 929396_69136_front.jpg|PC and North American version of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus 929396_74614_front.jpg|PC and European version of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus 929397_69137_front.jpg|GBA and North American version of Barbie and the Magic Pegasus 929397_69223_front.jpg|GBA and European version of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (front cover) 929397_69223_back.jpg|GBA and European version of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (back cover) 929397_20050909_640screen004.jpg 929397_20050909_640screen003.jpg 929397_20050909_640screen001.jpg 929397_20050909_640screen002.jpg gfs_69137_2_1.jpg gfs_69137_1_7.jpg gfs_69137_1_6.jpg gfs_69137_1_5.jpg gfs_69137_1_1.jpg Book scans Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789624-1429-1071.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789628-1529-1888.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789633-1416-1415.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789656-1577-1177.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789664-1536-1540.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789674-1529-1170.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789687-1529-1096.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789694-1349-1328.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789739-1310-1217.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789744-1542-1551.jpg Magic-of-Pegasus-barbie-and-the-magic-of-pegasus-13789681-1589-1150.jpg|The Queen Of the Cloud Kingdom explains to Annika what happen to her sister years before she was born External links *Official US Site See Also Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Category:Barbie Movies Category:Princess Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Classic Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies